Kikyou's Gift
by J. Travis
Summary: Kikyou, her quest ended, comes to the conclusion that there is more to life and moving on than revenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All credit for the creation of these unique characters must go to Rumkio Takahashi as well as the publishers wise enough to bring her work to the world.

Rating: K, though there is a character death that might bother some.

A/N: Kikyou is one of my favorite characters and shows so much potential for growth and depth in the series that I am always a little sad to see her rather abused in the world of fanfic.

Kikyou's Gift

Kikyou had understood the paradox of her existence as soon as she'd been able to move her clay body, but comprehension of the situation had, at that point, only fueled her intense desire for revenge more strongly. At first, she only wanted Inuyasha dead - until she decided death was far to good for the hanyou. Once she discovered the truth of his supposed betrayal, she continued to pursue her revenge despite knowledge of Naraku's deceptions, but her ideas for revenge were no longer limited to Inuyasha. She wanted Kagome, her own reincarnation, to suffer greatly for ever assuming she could replace Kikyou in the half-demon's heart, and so she felt justified in taking him to hell all the while knowing that what was happening might never come to pass because of her own selfishness. It would be three years, following the end of her quest and completion of the Shikon no Tama, before all of that would change.

The miko had met with her former beloved more times than she cared to count, and each time she saw a change in Inuyasha that was beautiful to behold. The hanyou had become more open, accepting and even compassionate, and she knew in her heart it was Kagome who had made the transformation possible. Kagome had managed to love the half-demon without demanding he be anyone but who he was, and Kikyou watched in amazement as her soul longed to become the girl Kagome would be. Finally, the miko came to the conclusion she must speak with Kaede, her younger sister, who had grown to be far older than Kikyou ever would as well as so much wiser through living with the humanity Kikyou had been denied in life.

Kaede had looked lovingly upon her countenance; Kikyou felt a bittersweet sadness pass through her as she returned her sister's smile.

"Ye have come to speak of Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kaede asked in her usual blunt manner.

"Yes, little sister, as well as of what must come to pass," the miko answered quietly.

Kaede nodded and said just as softly, "So, my sister, ye finally comprehend the ramifications of the revenge ye seek."

"I have always known what would happen," Kikyou responded, "my life was never my own. If I have my revenge, Kagome might never exist as she is in her own world, and it could mean that Naraku's death..." The miko was unable to finish her thoughts aloud.

Kaede nodded and finished the sentence for her sister, "It means these two worlds would likely cease to be. What will ye do to remedy this problem?"

"It is time for me return," Kikyou said, her voice still soft yet tinged with the steel of her determination, "Where is the girl?"

Kaede walked forward and grasped the dead priestess' hand, tears shimmering in her eyes and streaming down her face, and Kikyou held the fleeting thought that her sister had never looked so young and beautiful as she did in that moment. She felt herself being pulled and knew immediately she was being led toward the old Bone Eater's Well. It seemed her body had a will of its' own as she walked; each step she took forced her to clutch her younger sister's hand more tightly, and she could feel Kaede return her firm grip, an understanding between them that this would indeed be their final meeting. For a moment, Kikyou's step faltered, and she had the strange desire to run and dance as she had as a child long before her training as miko had begun. She was going home. She was going to become that which she should be and had been in a future that, in her mind, seemed so strangely distant and close. Kikyou heard Inuyasha laughing, something she rarely heard in her first walk on this earth, long before she reached the clearing at the well; she knew he must be with his friends.

He must have been completely distracted by his friends because even the half-demon looked surprised to see the sisters appear from behind the trees. Kikyou looked on the faces of the demon-slayer, the monk, the little fox who was rapidly growing and changing each day, the young woman she was destined to become and, finally, Inuyasha. She had no words for them, and she turned to face her sister, pulling Kaede to her tightly and whispering, "I love you, little one, always and forever." Kaede sobbed and hugged her fiercely, unable to say how she obviously felt.

Inuyasha moved a step forward, opening his mouth to speak, but Kikyou shook her head and said, "No, I must do this before I lose courage."

She looked to Kagome who appeared more puzzled than anything else and smiled gently at the young woman as she said, "Take my hands, please," and she was surprised when the trusting young woman did so without hesitation. A warmth surrounded the two women as Kikyou erected a barrier before any of Kagome's friends had a chance to stop her, and she could see the terror on Inuyasha's face as he began yelling at Kaede who desperately tried to calm his fears.

Kikyou felt the girl tremble as she asked, "What do you want from me?"

"It's what I want for you that matters, Kagome," Kikyou answered truthfully, "to be what you should be and to have the life that I never had. I want you to be happy and whole. Tell Inuyasha I release him from his vow and that I am...content with my choices." Outside the barrier, Kagome's friends were screaming as they desperately tried to get through. She saw Kaede pulling at Inuyasha and the others as the old woman shouted at them all to cease their interference.

"Please trust me," Kikyou whispered to the frightened woman as she loosened her hold on Kagome's hands. To her relief, Kagom nodded as Kikyou placed her hands over the girl's heart and said, "I return what is yours," and with those words, a brilliant light enveloped the two women and Kikyou, as well as her barrier, disappeared.

Later, when everyone had determined Kagome was safe, Inuyasha had gone to the young woman who related the dead miko's words. As he held her in his arms, he'd howled in frustration exclaiming, "Why didn't she at least say good-bye?"

Kaede answered, "So her resolve would not weaken, Inuyasha, and I am proud of my sister."


End file.
